¿A dónde pertenezco?
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Cuando la vieja puerta de roble se cerró ante él y empezó a desaparecer Carlos se dio cuenta de que no recordaba bien cómo había llegado hasta Night Vale. Habían pasado dos años pero seguía sin pertenecer a Night Vale. No totalmente.


¡Atención! ¡SPOILERS del episodio 49 "Old Oak Door"!

Aquí estamos estrenando la sección en español de WTNV (y podcast en general, omg)... espero que alguien lea esto xD No es el primer fic de WTNV que escribo pero sí el primero que quería subir por el contenido~ Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Está especialmente dedicado a Artanis Meldie por ser un perfecto imperfecto Carlos maravilloso en cada más mínimo detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**¿A dónde pertenezco?**

**·**

La vieja puerta de roble se cerró ante él y comenzó a desvanecerse. Carlos se detuvo frente a ella. En aquel momento, en aquel preciso instante, no se acordaba bien de cómo había llegado hasta Night Vale la primera vez.

¿Habían hablado de ello en algún momento en el laboratorio, él y su equipo? Los cinco, sentados en sillas y en las mesas con cuidado, mientras compartían un par de pizzas del Big Rico's. Incluso sin la orden municipal que obligaba a comer en el Big Rico's una vez a la semana el local estaba demasiado cerca y era demasiado sencillo hacer un pedido como para no caer en ello, sobre todo las primeras semanas. Reiteradamente.

Habían pasado dos años desde que habían llegado y algunos científicos habían decidido abandonar hasta quedar solo ellos cinco. ¿Había surgido el tema en algún momento? No estaba seguro. ¿Debería haberlo sacado él mismo? No creía haber tenido motivos para hacerlo nunca y ahora se planteaba que _tal vez sí_ los tenía.

Dos años no eran tanto tiempo para olvidarlo y Carlos ni siquiera creía haberlo olvidado. Solo no podía recordar bien _todos_ los detalles ahora mismo. O ayer.

¿Quién había sido el primero en mencionar Night Vale? ¿En descubrirles la existencia de una desapercibida ciudad en el desierto donde al parecer sucedían verdaderos misterios científicos que, por supuesto debían tener una explicación racional pero que nadie nunca había investigado pero ellos podían romper aquel silencio científico? No recordaba haber sido él. Era algo lo suficientemente importante como para recordarlo si hubiese sido así. ¿Tal vez Dave? No podía asegurarlo pero podría ser. Tampoco recordaba bien cuándo había sido o cómo. ¿Alguien había aparecido una mañana con un pequeño recorte sobre el misterio de los terremotos de Night Vale? Era la primera pregunta que les había conducido a la ciudad y que había despertado el interés del equipo. Era solo que pronto habían empezado a sumarse más enigmas, imposibilidades aparentes pero que sucedían (o no sucedían, como el caso de la casa que no existía) y agrandaban la lista de lo que debía ser investigado (y futuramente resuelto, o en eso confiaban al comienzo), una tras otra. Y a las preguntas pronto se les sumaron respuestas que no tenían una pregunta previa como un extraño locutor proclamando que le quería en la radio pública.

Y así el _cómo_ había llegado Carlos a Night Vale se había tornado algo muy secundario. Contaba lo que hacía en Night Vale, cómo se había quedado, día a día y semana a semana, mes a mes, cuando solo habían viajado hasta allí para hacer un par de investigaciones y resolver el enigma de los terremotos que nadie salvo los sismógrafos parecían notar.

Y contaba cómo la vieja puerta de madera se había cerrado con él allí porque él no pertenecía a Night Vale. Pese a que llevaba allí tanto tiempo que ya no solo investigaba sobre ella si no que luchaba, sudaba y se arriesgaba (y Carlos no sabía bien _en qué momento_ se había producido ese cambio pero lo había hecho) por ella. Porque él no pertenecía a Night Vale pese a todo esto, por mucho que Cecil dijese que ya era parte de la ciudad y que la anciana Josie en la cola del Ralph's lo secundase y hubiese aprendido a distinguir lo que era razonable en Night Vale aunque no debería serlo y lo que de verdad estaba mal incluso para los cánones de la ciudad. Porque no había nacido allí y aunque quisiese quedarse (en una casa de verdad, un verdadero hogar, y no el diminuto apartamento que era solo un apéndice del laboratorio) no era lo mismo.

Ahora no podía volver (por ahora. Tenía que ser "por ahora". Pero no aparecían más puertas y a Carlos se le encogía el estómago al mirar y buscar y no ver ni rastro de una, pero debían aparecer en el futuro porque era solo un "por ahora". En una semana, o dos a lo sumo, pese a las que ya habían pasado) y se planteaba cómo había llegado a Night Vale por primera vez.

Porque Night Vale era definitivamente un lugar difícil de encontrar. Mucho. Y el primer día Carlos ni se dio cuenta de lo difícil que había sido y, aunque ahora no podía preciar los detalles, sabía que lo había sido.

Night Vale era un lugar difícil de encontrar y era un lugar difícil de abandonar. Cruzar una vieja puerta de madera a una dimensión desértica parecía una forma difícil de abandonarlo, desde luego. Pero si tan difícil era, ¿cómo iba a volver ahora? Mientras investigaba, mientras recababa datos y recorría ese desierto que no era el mismo de Night Vale (podía distinguirlos y de verdad le asombraba porque antes todos los desiertos le habían parecido iguales) tapándose con el complejo aparato científico que definitivamente _no_ era solo un paraguas aunque lo pareciese, Carlos se daba cuenta de que pasaban los días y no aparecía ninguna puerta.

Los pocos momentos en que se permitía darse cuenta de ello algo se le encogía dentro. Podían ser las amables, aunque rallasen el descaro, preguntas sobre su vida personal y su relación de Josie en la cola del Ralph's, podía ser que en el Big Rico's ya se supiesen el nombre de todo su equipo y los gustos de cada uno, podía ser que ya no solo quisiesen responder a las preguntas que suscitaba Night Vale si no también a las que la propia ciudad les hacía y para ella (no para la universidad a la que ya cada vez pertenecían menos, si es que se acordaban de ella), podía ser que fuese que (aunque supiese que sus compañeros retenidos por Strex Corp ya estaban a salvo) su equipo estaba investigando solo y por dentro Carlos tenía sed de saber qué nuevos sucesos ocurrían en la ciudad. Podían ser muchas cosas.

Podía ser la voz de Cecil al otro lado del teléfono, cómo se quebraba al decirle que le echaba de menos, cómo intentaba parecer fuerte y sereno aunque Carlos ya había aprendido a distinguir cada pequeño matiz y desliz en su entonación aunque hubiese otros muchos misterios del locutor que aún no había desvelado.

Podían ser muchas cosas. Pero le hacían temblar (cuando pensaba en ello, cuando dejaba que le abrumase. Muy pocas veces) la mano al recoger una espina de un cactus extraño y difícil de describir en su naturaleza para investigarlo cuando estuviese de vuelta.

Cuanto estuviese de vuelta. Porque estaba allí "por ahora". _Tenía que ser_ un por ahora (pero ¿y si no lo era?) porque en una semana, o dos a lo sumo, volvería a Night Vale y por tanto, a Cecil y a él mismo, tenía que decirse que tenía que aprovechar esta fascinante oportunidad científica que quizá no se repitiese nunca.

-Volverás –la mano de Doug, que iba y venía a su antojo, se apoyó sobre su hombro. La textura era abrumadora y tenía el regusto de la sabiduría de la tierra.

Carlos no le miró, mientras registraba la consistencia del suelo y recogía una muestra de arena que parecía completamente normal, pero su preguntaba pendió en el aire entre ambos "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-No perteneces a este lugar.

No era un hombre de muchas palabras (ningún miembro del ejército enmascarado lo era, de hecho en todo aquel tiempo Carlos solo había oído hablar a Doug) pero sirvió para aflojar el nudo en el estómago del científico. Mientras investigaba la montaña (imaginándose con mucha facilidad el desdén y como frunciría un ápice las cejas Cecil si se la mencionase) y el faro, mientras recordaba que el móvil funcionaba allí misteriosamente (Gracias) y mientras intentaba lidiar con las peticiones de Cecil de que volviese (También te hecho de menos. También. Cada segundo. Solo intentar descubrir qué era aquel lugar le aliviaba temporalmente) esperaba y deseaba que Doug tuviese razón. Era mucho más sabio que él y conocía más de aquel mundo de lo que él podía llegar a descubrir nunca aunque no dijese mucho.

Carlos, definitivamente, pertenecía más a Night Vale que a aquel lugar.

Y el tirón de la ciudad, su nostalgia, estaba clavado en su pecho, pidiéndole volver.


End file.
